


No one can know when no one can see

by Lepht03



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Blood, Guns, Gunshot Wounds, Kidnapping, Minor Violence, later on though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:00:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24025474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lepht03/pseuds/Lepht03
Summary: It was kind of the same feeling he always had while going in the car just before a race. But this was also the complete opposite. The rush, all the adrenaline. But this time it was the wrong kind. He wasn't excited at all, he was scared.Or: after a harmless evening out, Alex, Charles and George get kidnapped
Comments: 7
Kudos: 47





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Welcome to my new work! Please let me know if you like it!

It was kind of the same feeling he always had while going in the car just before a race. But this was also the complete opposite. The rush, all the adrenaline. But this time it was the wrong kind. He wasn't excited at all, he was scared.

It had begun as a usual day. The team was setting everything up, he had a few meetings and now he, George, Charles and Alex were out on the streets, trying to find something fun to do. Because of their diets they decided not to go to a restaurant.

If he was completely honest, Sebastian had no idea why he decided to join the younger drivers for a “fun” evening out. Probably because he knew it couldn’t get to wild since they were here working anyway. Charles had approached him after a meeting and asked him to join them. And for some reason he said yes.

Sebastian had talked to Kimi, begging him to came along so he wouldn’t be totally alone.

“Why can’t you just tell them you changed you mind?” Kimi had asked. “I don’t know. I just feel that one of them is going to, like I don’t know, get killed or something if I’m not there” he said. And he really meant it. He knew his teammate. And him together with George and Alex, a disaster was only waiting to happen.

Yeah, he had been right about that.

He met up with the others and began their journey. He actually felt like a babysitter and was mad at himself for not following Kimi’s advice. He could’ve been in his hotel room and doing anything else than hanging out with three young drivers with too much energy. He was actually a bit amazed at how much energy they had. He wouldn’t be able to get to that energy level even if he drank all of the energy drinks Red Bull had to offer.

Eventually the four of them decided to go to a bowling alley not to far away. Sebastian had no idea why but he didn’t want to question it. Alex looked up the address on his phone and started a GPS. Turned out it was a longer walk than they were willing to take.

“It’s all over town. Are there any faster ways to get there?” Charles had asked. Sebastian wanted all of this to be over with and suggested to take a shortcut through a few alleyways.

“How do you know that’s a shortcut?” George asked. “It might not get us there”

Sebastian sighed. Couldn’t these kids just trust him for once?

“You know, it’s not the first time I’m here” he said. When he first came here he and a few friends had found their way around the city through the alleyways, mostly as a fun thing to do. But the routes had stuck with him and he could remember which way to go.

He told the others to follow him and started to lead them though. But then he suddenly stopped. He felt like they were being watched. Sebastian raised an eyebrow and started to look around him. The younger drivers started to smile.

“Told you Charles. He’s lost” Alex said and all of them started to chuckle. Sebastian told them to keep quiet.

“What’s wrong Seb?” Charles asked, clearly seeing the distress in his teammate’s eyes. Sebastian didn’t get a chance to answer before everything went into chaos. Five people, all wearing black clothes and face masks, ran up to them. Before any of them could react they had pulled out guns and were pointing them at the drivers.

Nobody moved a muscle. Sebastian could see the fear in the younger drivers eyes and decided that he was the one who had to stay strong.

“Who are you and what do you want?” he said while hoping his voice was a little intimidating. One of their attackers looked at him for a long time before he started talking.

“Sebastian Vettel” he said. “You don’t have to worry. Do what we tell you and everything will be fine”

Sebastian wanted to freak out about that statement. What would happen if they didn’t?

“What do you want from us?” Alex asked. Sebastian saw he was trying not to let his fear show but he wasn’t doing the best job at that. Not that Sebastian blamed him. He was honestly impressed at himself for holding his emotions together.

The man laughed and it made Sebastian want to throw up. Or maybe that was the adrenaline.

“This is not a movie” the man said. “I’m not going to tell you my plan yet. You will find out eventually”

The man took a good look at the four drivers and then stood in front of Sebastian.

“I’m not going to tell you my plan just yet” he repeated. “But I’m going to give you a choice” He pointed behind him to the three young drivers. “My plan only needs three of you. Your job now Sebastian, is to decide which ones make it and who is dead”

That made Sebatian freak out. At this moment he didn’t care if their attackers noticed it. At first he thought they were getting robbed, but now one of them has to die? No, he was not okay with that.

He took a look at the young drivers standing before him. The terrified looks on their faces. Sebastian knew what his answer was. Of course he did. It was the only thing that made sense.

“Have you made up your mind Vettel?” the man said. Sebastian took a deep breath before he looked at Charles, George and Alex.

“Yes” he answered the man and he could hear someone whimper in fear. “If one of us has to die, it’s gonna be me”

The three other drivers started to cry out for him, clearly scared of what was going to happen.

“Shut up!” he told the youngsters and turned to one of the people with the guns.

“Sedate them, they can’t make any noise”

The other person lowered the gun but pulled out a syringe filled with a clear liquid. That scared Sebastian. He tried to yell at the man to stop but that didn’t stop him. He first went up to George and stuck the syringe in his neck. It didn’t take long for George to collapse to the ground. The man smiled and repeated the process with Charles and Alex. He then turned to Sebastian.

“You know, I would have loved for them to be awake for this but sometimes you have to make changes on the go” he said before firing the gun.

Sebastian felt the pain from the bullet in his abdomen. He collapsed on the ground, trying to call out for help. But he stopped when his vision started to blur and he closed his eyes.

…

He slowly opened his eyes, winced at the bright lights. He felt weird, kind of like the feeling of being drunk. When his vision got used to the lights he realized he was in a hospital bed, with an IV in his arm. That kind of explained why he was feeling so weird.

When he looked to his side he saw Kimi sitting there.

“What happened?” he asked, hoping Kimi could fill him in on some details.

“You got shot” Kimi answered.

That shocked Sebastian. Why did he get shot? He wasn’t involved in anything criminal. But then he remembered everything. About the night out. About the armed people. About Alex, George and Charles. According to the heart monitor right next to him, his heartbeat spiked up.

“Are they okay?” he asked Kimi. “Alex, George and Charles. Are they okay?”

Kimi sighed, which Sebastian knew was not a good sign.

“I don’t know” Kimi than said. “No one can find them”


	2. Chapter 2

He was alone in a dark room. That was the first thing Alex took notice of. His head was pounding when he slowly sat up. He then remembered everything and had about a billion question.

Who were the attackers? What happened to George and Charles? Did Sebastian die?

The last one scared him. Sebastian had told them he would die to save them. But Alex couldn’t remember if the attackers actually fired the gun.

His thought were interrupted when the door opened and a man came in. Alex wasn’t sure if it was the same man that had kidnapped them.

The man squatted down in front of him and gave him a water bottle. Alex took the bottle and started to drink. When he was done the man started to talk.

“I think you should know about the plan now” he said. Alex realized it was the man from the alleyway.

“You see, I’m not going to tell you to much, but the thing I have been working on my whole life is starting to fail. The only thing my workers need is money” he said and went silent.

A new wave of fear came over him. The man had kidnapped them and wanted a ransom for them. Alex had a feeling that this wouldn’t end up good.

“Who is going to pay?” he asked. It might not have been the best question, but that was the part he didn’t understand. The man laughed a bit at his question.

“Your teams of course” he said with a cruel smile on his face. “And if they refuse or don’t have enough, that’s to bad”

He got up and started to walk towards the door when another question came up in Alex’s head.

“Is Sebastian alive?” he asked. He wasn’t sure if he wanted the answer, but he needed to know.

“If he survives a bullet in his gut” was all the man said before closing the door again.

Alex was in disbelief. Sebastian could be dead. They could also be soon, if their teams couldn’t pay. In one way, he felt like the team would pay without hesitation, but in another he couldn’t imagine them pay either.

Their lives were in someone else's hands now.

…

Sebastian was freaking out. Alex, Charles and George were kidnapped. Who knew where they were now. They could be injured, or even worse, dead.

Kimi had stayed with him at the hospital, trying to keep him calm. But Sebastian could see that Kimi was worried to, and that didn’t make him calm down more.

The media was going crazy. He wasn’t sure if they knew about the kidnapping, but a driver getting shot wasn’t the most usual thing to happen.

The police had questioned him of every little detail, from the decision to go out to the actual event. Sebastian had said everything he knew, but he could tell it wasn’t enough.

And just when he thought it couldn’t get any worse, it did. Of course he had to jinx it.

He heard his phone ringing. It had been ringing non stop for the last couple of hours. A lot of them came from his family, his wife had been horrified with the news. Sebastian told her everything he knew, knowing he could trust her. She had told him to stay calm, that everything was going to be okay, and for some reason he believed her.

But when he looked at his phone now, he saw Mattia call. He took a slow breath before answering. Kimi told him to put the speaker on so he could hear what was happening.

“Hello?” he said. “Sebastian, we have a bit of a problem” Mattia answered, clearly distressed. Sebastian had a feeling this was not good news. “What’s going on?” Mattia took a long time to answer. “We got a message about Charles. They want money for him”

Sebastian didn’t know what to say. He was in shock. However Kimi was quick to answer.

“What do you mean there is a problem? Pay! Get him out of there” he said. Sebastian quickly agreed with Kimi.

“I agree with you but that’s not the problem. The police told us, Red Bull and Williams to hold on for a bit. So that they can see if there are any leads”

“What if they don’t find any?” Sebastian asked. He was more angry than scared now.

“Then we will pay. But we hope they find a lead soon. On more than one level” Mattia said. Kimi raised an eyebrow. “What do you mean ‘on more than one level’?”

They could hear Mattia hesitate before he answered. “Well, we can pay, it comes with a lot of problems but we can deal with that. The problem is the amount” he paused before he continued.

“It’s really high. We don’t know if the other teams are willing, or capable to pay”

That felt like a punch in the stomach. If they couldn’t afford it, perhaps they would all die. And he could do absolutely nothing to make this situation better.


	3. Chapter 3

George had no idea of how long he had been in that dark room. There were no windows or lights and he had nothing to help him keep track of time. It felt like he had been there for days, but it might as well only have been a few hours.

He didn’t care how long it had been. The only thing that worried him was how long he was saying here.

The man who had kidnapped them told him that if his team didn’t pay he would die. An that was the thing that scared him the most. He knew his team didn’t have a lot of money to spare.

Yeah, his life was over.

It was painful to think, but he would be stupid to believe anything else. He just hoped Alex and Charles would get out of here alive.

After an unknown amount of time the door opened again. The man once again came in the room but this time he wasn’t alone.

“We are having a few problems with the ransom” he said. “I think they need some concrete evidence that we don’t play around” he turned and faced the other men with him and gave a quick nod before leaving the room.

Without hesitation the men dragged George of the floor and before he could react he felt one of them punch him in the face.

He hears and felt the bone in his nose cracking and the blood now pouring down. Then they dragged him to the door and banged his head against the rim of the door.

After that everything went dark.

…

Kimi hated everything about this whole thing. But the thing that bothered him the most was the fact that they could do something about it. If they just paid the ransom, Alex, Charles and George would all be here and safe.

According to Mattia, the police were working on finding something that was going to lead them to the young drivers, but Kimi was worried it was already to late.

That was until he got a message on his phone. It was a video clip. He looked to his side and saw Sebastian in his hospital bed, asleep. Or, more specifically, sedated after freaking after the call with Mattia.

He opened the video and the first thing he saw was a man. He had a mask, a beanie and sunglasses on. Impossible to see his real face.

“Dear drivers of Formula 1” he said. The one sentence made Kimi more angry than he already was. He felt like this man had something to do with the kidnapping.

“I don’t mean to waste your time, but if you listen to me, no one will die”

Kimi was now on edge. If all of the drivers got this message then it probably wasn’t good.

The man changed the angle of the camera and what Kimi now saw horrified him. “Shit” he mumbled to himself.

The camera was pointed to a chair, and in that chair was George. His hands were tied down to the arms of the chair. He had a blindfold on and his face and chest had blood all over them.

George’s face was also really pale and he looked uncomfortable(not that Kimi blamed him for that). The man stood behind George before he continued talking.

“I don’t know if you all know but I need money. The teams are not taking action, but I hope you all do. I need a third of the money within 24 hours or something bad might happen”

He put his hands on George’s shoulders while saying the last part. George flinched and the man dug his nails in George’s shoulders. Kimi saw the young driver trying not to make any sound but eventually he cried out in pain.

“Yeah, pay up or Georgie’s life might end here”

The video ended and Kimi didn’t know how to feel. Then he got a text from Lewis.

“Hotel conference room in 30 minutes”

…

Lewis sent away the text and went to the conference room. He was the first one there. When everyone arrived he took a look at everyone. He could tell everyone was in shock or anger when they arrived. Lando looked pale and devastated. His teammate had his arm around him, trying not to let his own shock show.

Kimi was an example of the angry reaction. He looked like he was two seconds away from actually exploding.

“Okay” Lewis began. “Ideas. What should we do?”

“What do you mean ‘what should we do?’” Max called out angrily. “We need to do what that maniac tells us. I don’t know what you saw but that guy is not joking”

Lewis nodded. He was going to say something but Valtteri beat him to it.

“I’m not saying that we shouldn’t. But what actually happens if we pay?”

Lewis thought about it. If they didn’t pay, George, Alex and Charles might die. But if they did pay, it was almost an invite for this to happen again.

A few of the drivers got into a big argument of what to do. Some thought it was weird to even discuss this. They thought the answer was clear. But others thought it was a bad idea and suggested waiting for the police to do something.

Lewis was close to give up on getting somewhere when Kimi got a phone call. When he had hung up the phone he walked up to Lewis.

“They got a lead” he said and the room went quiet in one second.

“What?” Lewis asked. He just hoped this would go somewhere good.

“They have found a GPS signal of Alex’s phone. They hope it can help them find something more”


	4. Chapter 4

Counting turned out to be a great distraction from everything. Trying to add up different numbers. Even though it was effective, it didn’t stop Charles from thinking about everything.

He didn’t know if Sebastian was alive. That was the thing that crushed him more than anything. His teammate sacrificed himself for them. And it was his idea to ask Sebastian to go out with them. If he had just let it go when Sebastian hesitated he would be alive. And if he still was he wouldn’t be hurt.

His own mind screamed at him, blaming him for Sebastian. He continued counting, he needed to calm down.

But then his thoughts changed when the man showed him the video of George. Charles had been in shock watching George on the video, his cry of pain would be with him for a long time.

The man turned off the video and lifted Charles’s chin so he had eye contact with the man.

“The others have now...” he looked at his watch “19 hours before George is dead. If they pay up, you have more time to live. If they don’t, your life is timed”

The man then left the room. Charles didn’t move. The man had hurt George bad, which meant he probably wouldn’t hesitate to kill them all.

Charles wished the man hadn’t shown him the video of George. Not that he was scared that that same thing would happen to him. He didn’t care too much about that right now.

No, he was terrified for George. All that blood on his face. If the other wouldn’t pay soon, George would be dead. And he and Alex were next.

He let a few tears fall down his cheeks. He thought he was allowed to freak out for about 100 seconds before he had to pull himself together.

…

If the man’s plan went well, they would all be out of here soon. If not, Alex would be forced to watch his friends die, right in front of him.

Since he had no idea of telling what time it was, he didn’t know if George’s time was out. Alex didn’t know if they had beat him up even more, if he had lost to much blood or if he still was breathing.

But he couldn’t think stuff like that, he had to stay strong. If he didn’t he would never be able to stop freaking out. And if the others didn’t pay, he really needed to keep his composure.

However something felt odd. He could hear a few quiet things from the outside of the door. Usually it wasn’t much, just people talking.

But now it had turned to yelling. He could only hear a few words. It didn’t make any sense to him.

Then someone started to bang on the door. The sound made his ears hurt. Eventually the door slammed open and people ran inside, pointing a flashlight in his eyes.

The light made his eyes hurt too, after being in that dark room for so long.

When his eyes recovered he could see clearer who it was in the room. And he didn’t know what to feel.

...

The police had a lead. Sebastian repeated the statement to make sure it was true. He had been really drowsy when he had woken up.

Kimi had told him about the video (but he hadn’t let Sebastian watch it) and the phone call about Alex’s phone.

Sebastian had called Lewis to ask for updates from the police. But Lewis couldn’t get any answers, probably because the police couldn't just give out information to anyone.

It was bad enough with the lack of information, but with the gunshot wound he couldn’t move either. He was sure he would very soon go crazy.

Lewis had tried to help him stay sane by staying with him at the hospital. He had brought a deck of cards, as an attempt to distract him. But Sebastian thought Lewis wanted the distraction himself.

The drivers had no idea of what to do. They were pretty split on the decision. Some wanted to pay right away, get this all over with. Others weren’t to sure it was the best idea.

“What do you think?” Sebastian had asked Lewis.

It took a long time for Lewis to answer. Sebastian understood it was a hard question, but he needed to hear someone else's opinion.

“I don’t know” was Lewis’s answer. “I think they should get out of there as soon as possible. But paying might do more harm than good”

Sebastian knew Lewis had a point, but he didn’t like it at all.

After a few hours a police came into the room and asked to talk to them.

“What’s going on?” Sebastian asked, now really scared.

“Well” the police began. “We have good and bad news”

“Tell us” Lewis said. Sebastian guessed Lewis was as scared as he was.

“They got a location” the police said. Sebastian was thrilled about the news. It could soon be all over.

But then another worry settled in his stomach. The police told them there was also bad news. Did that mean they were dead?

“The bad news?” Sebastian managed to ask.

“The bad news” the police sighed. “The bad news is that only one of them was at the location”


	5. Chapter 5

Alex was sitting in a hospital bed, an IV in his arm. He was told the IV helped him recover from dehydration. The bottle of water the man had given him was the only time he had water.

They also told him that it had been 4 days since he was kidnapped. That had scared him. He didn’t know how long it had been since the video of George got sended out. He needed answers to that now. He had almost taken the decision to rip out the IV and run away when Lewis came in the room.

“How much time do we have?” he asked. He didn’t care about himself at this moment. All he wanted to hear was that George and Charles were safe too.

“We have 16 hours left. It took some time but we have figured out a plan. When the clock hit the 2 hour mark, we will pay. The police have 14 hours to find something” Lewis said.

His voice was calm, it made Alex relax a little bit, but he was still on edge. Then he remembered another person he hoped was okay.

“Is Sebastian dead?” he asked and closed his eyes, wanting the answer before looking at Lewis. Even though his eyes were closed he could feel Lewis relax a bit.

“Nope, he’s alive” Lewis said and Alex wanted to cry tears of joy.

“Speaking of Sebastian” Lewis said and took out an iPad and gave it to Alex.

It was a facetime call and on the screen he saw Sebastian. He looked almost as relieved to see Alex as he was to see Sebastian.

“Are you okay?” Sebastian asked before Alex could say something.

“Yes, I’m fine. Are you okay?” he asked back. Sebastian smiled a bit at Alex’s question.

“Also yes. It’s going to take more than a bullet to kill me”

Alex smiled but then quickly his smile dropped. He was relieved to hear Sebastian saying he was okay, but then remembered George and Charles.

“I don’t know if they are alive” he said, knowing Sebastian would understand his feeling.

Alex could see worry take over Sebastian's eyes too. No one knew. Except for that mainiac of a man.

“Yeah… I don’t know either but I have a feeling everything's going to be okay”

Alex wasn’t sure if Sebastian told the truth or if he was just trying to calm him down. However it didn’t work. He was still scared as hell.

…

Everything hurt. He couldn’t really move because if it. But he was alive. And right now that was a victory.

George had hoped the man was done hurting him after the video was recorded. But the man turned out to have other plans.

The man opened the door, walked over to George and kicked him in the stomach, knocking the air out of him.

While trying to breathe normally again the man talked.

“It looks like my men have made a mistake” he said. “And you are going to pay for that mistake”

The man left the room and left George with the man's helper. But the helper didn’t do anything. He was just standing on the other side of the room.

“What was the mistake?” George asked the helper. He knew it was a bad idea but he needed to know it it involved Alex or Charles.

The man’s helper hesitated. He looked like he wanted to tell but couldn't.

“Please” George begged him.

“The police rescued one of the others” the helper quickly said, then motioned for George to be quiet.

That was great news. But then he was reminded of the reality when the man entered the room again. The thing that scared George the most was the camera.

He just prayed it wouldn’t turn out the same as last time.

…

Lewis left when Alex was on the facetime call with Sebastian. He felt like they needed some time alone to talk.

When he went outside the room he was greeted by Kimi.

“I hate the plan” he said.

Lewis understood him. He wasn’t a big fan of the plan either, but it was the thing everyone kind of agreed on.

“I hate to say it” Kimi continued. “But I truly believe George will be dead before the two hour mark”

“Do you think the police can find them?” Lewis asked. He was happy that he asked Kimi that question. Everyone else would say yes without hesitation, probably to make themselves calmer. But Kimi would always be honest, even if the truth was harsh.

“Not before the time limit. That’s why I hate the plan”

Just when Lewis was about to answer he felt his phone vibrate. He took it out of his pocket and saw that a video had been sent to him.

From a private number. He opened the video and could only see for a few seconds before he had to turn it off again.

He now agreed with Kimi, they would probably be too late.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I just want to say that this chapter might not be as good as the other ones. But it was the best way to move forward. Hope you like it!

The new video was even worse than the last one. Kimi was surprised that was even possible. The first one had made his blood boil, and after the new one, he couldn’t even describe his feelings.

Sebastian had watched the video many times, too shocked to do anything else. Kimi knew he should've stopped Sebastian from watching, but he couldn’t stop watching it himself.

The video started filming on the floor, which was covered in blood. Then the angel changes and filmed the wall. On the wall it was written in blood: Keep going and death is close, stay away! 

The video was not long, only about 15 seconds. Long enough to read the message.

Kimi had asked the police what they were going to do. The situation seemed to get a lot more serious by the second. The police told him the had some leads the were investigating, hoping it could take them to George and Charles.

“Seb please turn it off” he told Sebastian. To keep watching it wouldn’t help anyone.

Sebastian didn’t say anything, just kept staring at the screen.

Kimi decided to go out for a walk. He needed to calm down before he could say something stupid.

When he was on his way out he bumped into Lewis.

“What happened?” Kimi asked. He knew Lewis went and talked to the rest of the drivers, so everyone could speak their mind.

“Nothing was really said” Lewis answered. “Everyone is in shock. I think we all want this to be over. No one ever wanted this from the beginning”

Kimi nodded at Lewis’s statement. He was right. No one wanted this. If it all could be over the next second everyone would be thrilled.

Two hours went by without anything happening. Kimi had taken a long walk and his mind was a little bit clearer now.

When he got back he found out that Sebastian had turned off the video by throwing his phone against the wall. If it was any other day, Kimi would have found it funny that Sebastian threw his phone at the wall.

But this wasn't any other day, was it?

No, this had been a few of the worst days in his life. He could say that without hesitation.

…

The man had shown him the video. It actually made him throw up on the floor in front of him.

He was sure the others had gotten the police involved. And he knew the police was probably not going to stop.

Charles was not a quitter. He would not give up his life without a fight. He just hoped the others would think the same.

If they stopped fighting he wouldn’t blame them. It was easy to go crazy when you’re locked up.

But Charles had a strange feeling. He knew his situation was bad, but he felt like he wouldn’t die here. Somehow he would get out of here alive.

Or maybe that was only something his subconscious told him so that he would stay sane.

Even though he felt calm, Charles wanted nothing more than to get out of here. This place was messing with his head.

…

Tears were running down his face. He told himself that the video was fake, that the man had used some paint, that it was not blood.

But he knew that wasn’t true. It was all to real. He was out, but two of his friends were still somewhere.

When he had been locked up he assumed they were all in the same place. So, when he was rescued it was like a slap in the face to hear that he was the only one there.

When he got the video he had been talking with Sebastian. But he hadn’t actually watched it until Lando came into the room, looking pale and crying.

Alex joined him on the crying too, and now he couldn’t stop.

Lando had stayed with him, but neither of them said anything. Nothing could be said. It was to horrible.

But then after a while Max came running into the room. He was out of breath and had to pull himself together before he said something.

“They arrested him” Max said and Alex turned all of his attention to him.

“What?” Alex said. He couldn’t be arrested. No, that would be too good to be true.

“He’s arrested” Max repeated. “They know where the others are”

Alex looked at Lando in shock. The news could not be real. Max ha to be lying. It was almost too good to be true.

Assuming they were both still alive. At this point, he knew he couldn't get his hopes up


	7. Chapter 7

His head was spinning and he felt sick, like he was going to pass out at any moment. Maybe that would be for the best, he could just close his eyes and never open them again.

George hated the fact, but he was close to giving up. It was all too hard to deal with. If the time was out soon, he could finally be free, finally relax, be free from the pain.

He was told one of the others had been rescued, so maybe it was possible for the police to find him too.

Honestly, he didn’t know if he wanted that. If he got out of there, he would never be able to let the place disappear from his head.

Perhaps death was the best way to get out of this.

…

The man was arrested. Lewis wanted to jump up and down like a kid on Christmas. But he had learned that things aren’t always as they seem. He needed George and Charles here before he could celebrate.

The man was arrested. The police were sure of it. Even though the man denied it, the police were sure it was him. To be extra sure they had given Alex a picture of him, and he was also sure it was the man.

But Lewis was still worried about George and Charles. The police told them they have a clue where they were, but nothing was for sure.

That seemed to be the only thing he was thinking. Something could happen, but it was never obvious it would turn out good.

Lewis tried to keep his mood up, not just for himself, but also for everyone else. Sebastian and Alex did as good as you could expect them to do, and the rest of the drivers also needed someone to keep them motivated.

Not knowing if two people are alive, dead or injured was hard to deal with. And right now, it was not the time to deal with those feelings.

But he knew Sebastian was blaming himself for this situation, even though everyone agreed that it was the man’s fault, no one else's. Lewis just needed to get Sebastian to understand that.

He knocked on Sebastian’s door before entering. Sebastian looked tired, like he hadn’t slept in ages. But to be fair, Lewis probably looked just as bad.

“How are you?” Lewis asked. Sebastian took some time before he answered.

“I don’t know. I want them here, safe” he said. Lewis sat down next to him.

“You know it’s not your fault, right?”

The silence spoke for Sebastian. But Lewis already knew the answer. He took a few seconds before he continued. He could not mess up this conversation.

“Alex said it was his fault”

That got Sebastians attention.

“What? Why would it be his fault? He didn’t do anything”

“He said it was his idea to go wherever you were going. That it wouldn’t have happened if he hadn’t suggested it”

“That is bullshit!” Sebastian said. Lewis hoped this was going the way he planned.

“I agree. It was not his fault. And not yours. It was completely that idiots fault”

Sebastian didn’t answer, but Lewis felt like he started to understand that it wasn’t his fault. Maybe he would still feel like it was, but he had to understand that it wasn’t.

…

Alex had looked at the picture the police gave him of the man they arrested, and it was him. The man that had kidnapped them. He was now locked up himself.

But he was worried about the others. They were still not here, and Alex didn’t even know if they were alive.

Max had told them the news about the man. Then he was gone trying to get information about the others.

Alex was glad Lando was with him. Even though they hadn’t said a word to each other since Max left, Alex felt a bit more comfortable with his friend in the room.

He felt guilty about everything. He knew Sebastian did too, but Alex felt like this was all his fault. It was his idea to go out that evening, he was the one that suggested everything.

And still he was the one that was fine. He had been the first one out of there, not hurt or injured.

Time passed by and there were no news on the situation. Alex started to believe they were dead and that’s why nothing happened.

But then a police officer came into the room. Both Alex and Lando sat straight up.

“We have found them” he said. He tensed up and could feel Lando do the same.

“Are they okay?” Lando asked before Alex had the chance to.

“Well…” the police said.

Alex knew something was not right with that answer.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I hope the reason for all this makes some sense. Thank you all for the support!

He was finally out of that prison. It was so unreal. Just about an hour ago he was locked up, and now he was in a hospital, knowing he would soon go home.

However a few things still bothered Charles. He wanted to see Alex, George and Sebastian. To see that they were okay. He had asked a nurse about it and she nicely told him she would ask someone.

Exactly how long ago since he asked that question was unclear. He noticed a clock on the wall, but he never checked the time when he spoke with the nurse.

Then suddenly the door opened and Alex entered the room. It felt like a thousand stones were lifted off his chest. He stood up and gave Alex a hug.

“Are you alright?” Alex asked him.

“Yeah I’m okay. Are you okay?” Charles answered.

Alex nodded and everything felt just amazing. But then Charles remembered everything else he wanted to ask.

“Is George and Seb okay?” was the first thing he wanted to know. He just hoped Alex had the answers. Charles had been told that Alex had been rescued before them, so maybe he knew more too.

“Sebastian is okay. The man shot him but he is okay now”

That was great news. Sebastian wasn’t dead, like he had thought when he was locked up. The good news were told, so only the bad one left.

“And George?”

“I don’t know, nobody has told me anything”

That wasn’t necessarily bad news. They all knew George was hurt. Maybe he was being treated for the injuries. He couldn't be dead. There was no way.

…

“You haven’t told them yet?” Sebastian sounded upset at him.

“No I haven’t. Why can’t Kimi tell them?” Lewis asked. Sebastian told him that he had to do it, but he didn’t say why.

“Because you will do a better job at it”

Lewis wasn’t sure that was true. He was scared. He was good at pulling himself together, but he couldn’t drop a bomb like that, there was no way.

“I can’t do it” he told Sebastian. It it was anything else he would do it for Sebastian after this hard time, but he couldn't do this, it was to much.

Sebastian looked him in the eyes and then nodded.

“Okay, I’m sorry. But they need to know” he put his head in his hands and sighed before looking up at Lewis again.

“They need to know. Please give me my phone”

…

Alex felt a little bit better when he saw Charles. His nerves calmed down a bit by the fact that he was alive and well.

But he was still worried about George. They had no updates on him. Nothing, not even if he was alive.

Alex refused to think George was dead. He was going to believe George was alive until someone told them he was dead.

He hadn’t been with Charles for a long time when his phone started ringing. He saw that it was Sebastian and put him on the speaker phone.

Charles and Sebastian both sounded like they eased up a bit when they had made sure the were both okay. Alex however felt like Sebastian had another reason to call.

“Do you know anything about George?” he asked.

“Yeah… that’s actually why I’m calling. He is alive”

That was a relief. He actually wanted to cry at those news. But Sebastian must have wanted more then to tell them that right?

“I wanted to tell you about the man’s plan” he continued. “He was boss for a company trying to create new medicines. But he needed money to fund his new project. And to test it he needed real people”

Alex looked at Charles and they both looked equally shocked.

“So he kidnapped us to have us be part of a medical trial?” Alex managed to ask.

“An illegal trial. He didn’t manage to test the drug on you two before the police came”

Now Alex understood everything. The man had tested one of the drugs on George, and that’s why no one had told them if he was alive. Because he may be dead soon. Or maybe the drug has an effect that changes George’s life forever.

“Why us?” Charles asked, dragging Alex back from his thoughts.

“The police said it was probably you because you are pretty open about your lives. He knew you were fit, young people with good health”

It made sense, for some reason. Not the kidnapping part. That he would never be able to understand. But why it was them. A random person on the street may have whatever disease or may not be as healthy as athletes.

They said thank you to Sebastian before ending the call.

All the information was a lot to take in. He had just thought the man was a psycho wanting attention, not a scientist wanting to make them lab rats.

They were lucky that they got out of there alive. But George might not be as lucky.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That is it! Thank you all so much for supporting me with this! Hope you enjoy the last chapter!

George couldn’t tell where he was. He could remember the kidnapping, but if he still was there was unclear.

He was feeling horrible. He was dizzy and when he had his eyes open he couldn’t see anything.

It felt like all his senses had shut down. His vision was blurry, he could only hear mumbling and he didn’t really feel anything either.

That was probably a bad sign. But he had no idea, maybe he would be fine.

Than again, maybe not.

…

Sebastian didn’t know how to feel. He was glad everyone was alive, but he didn’t know if it would stay that way.

He had found out what drug the man had put in George, and let’s just say it didn’t make him ease up.

The drug was supposed to make the body produce more blood, so the people could stop relying on blood donations.

That was assuming it all went to the plan.

The man had drained out a lot of blood from George, which made Sebastian freak out.

He had googled the effects of blood loss and wasn't happy with what he read. The blood was important for transporting oxygen to the body, and a lack of it could result in organ failure.

He had debated with Lewis whether he should’ve told Alex and Charles about it. They decided that it would be to much for them to handle at the moment.

It was almost to much for him to handle, but somehow he managed to do it. He agreed with Lewis. Someone had to stay strong for all of them. Lewis had done a really good job at that, but it was time for him to take over.

He was wondering how everyone else felt during all this. He couldn’t believe that he thought about it first now. They were also involved, they were probably just as scared as he had been.

He wanted to stay at the hospital, to check that the young drivers were okay. But he knew he had to check up with the others too.

Lewis took the decision from him, saying that he should stay with Alex and Charles, to make sure that they were okay.

Sebastian was thankful for that, he knew he had to talk with them. Even though they said they were fine, Sebastian found that hard to believe.

He knocked on the door and then walked in, saying hello and then sat down in front of them.

“Are you guys really okay?” he asked. He wanted this conversation over with, but he knew they needed it.

“Yes” they both said at the same time.

“Really? Nothing that bothers you?”

Sebastian knew that was a dumb question. Of course things were bothering them. It would be wired if they didn’t.

“He might die” Alex eventually said.

“He might be dead already” Charles added.

“He might not recover”

They continued the talk for a long time, bringing up possible outcomes from this situation.

Then they asked the question Sebastian didn’t really want to answer.

“What does the drug do?”

He told them everything he knew about the drug, and the possible side effects.

They took those news better than he thought they would. He had prepared for a mental breakdown, because that was how he reacted. But they accepted it, not happy about it, but they understood.

They all sat in silence for a long time, until a doctor came into the room. She sat down next to Sebastian.

“We have done some testing on the drug” she said, sounding calm. “The drug did not work as it was supposed to. But we managed to give him more blood, which hopefully will make the drug useless”

Was that good news? Sebastian had no idea.

“So will he be ok?” Alex asked.

“It’s a little bit early to say for sure” she said. “But he will most likely be okay”

…

The news were amazing. Not only were they all out of there, they would all be fine. George’s recovery might be much longer then theirs, but if he was alive it would all be okay.

They had asked to see George, and he was now nervous. Last time he saw his friend was in a video, the man demanding money.

When he saw George he was relieved. George was laying in a bed, an IV connected to a bag of blood. He still looked a bit pale, but when that blood was inside of him, he would be okay.

The only thing that bothered him now was the man. Not that he would be able to get out. No, he was going to be locked up for a long time.

It was the trial that worried him. They would have to witness against him, speak of everything he did. Alex could tell it was going to be difficult for them, but he was prepared to do it, so no one else ever had to go through anything like that again.

He sat down next to George and almost wanted to cry. Alex leaned forward and whispered in George’s ear.

“We’re alright. Everything is okay”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
